seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Champion and The Rose Part 1
This Story takes place 6 years before the current storyline of One Piece 2nd Generation. Enjoy... Hopefully. A young girl watched as the ship slowly came to shore. Sounds of seagulls and the air of sea salt carried along the breeze. "Madame Rosa." Said a young looking man. "We have arrived." Rosa looked up to the man with a girlish smile as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Thank you mister Anderson." She skipped along the ship and onto the sandy shore. She looked upon the large village, with people busking through the streets and bursts of loud voices. "Hmm... The Village of Rho... I like it here!" She smiled as she ran off into the town. The butler ran off the ship in time to see her run away. "Miss Flor!" He screamed as she disappeared into the crowd. He exhaled and adjusted his suit. "Oh well. She'll be fine." "You're one terrible butler." Said the crew leaning on the rails, all staring at him. "Don't you guys have jobs!!" He snapped. - Rosa latches as she made her way through the streets, stopping at several shops and kiosks. A guy standing behind a jewelry kiosk caught her attentions flagging her down. "Hey there little missy! How about coming to look over my wares! They're the finest in all of Rho!" Rosa happily skipped over to the other kiosk and looked over the shiny gems and pendants. A small pink diamond in the shape of a rose caught her attention. She picked it up and placed it around her neck, gawking at the shiny jewel. "It's amazing!" She exclaimed in awe. "Can I keep it?" "If you pay for it little lady. Now, where's your parents?" He asked with a sleazy smile. "Oh? My parents? I don't really know. I came here with my guardian, Mr. Anderson." She says sadly as she removed the necklace, sadly placing it back down. "Well.... Goodbye." She said as she walked away, dragging her feet along the dirt. "Man this sucks... Well it would." She said as she pulled out the small rose shaped diamond. "Maybe I should give it back..... Nah.. But... Where are my parents anyway?" She asked slowly as she stared up into the blue sky. - A blonde boy sat chained up to a large tree. A large group of children surrounded him, each holding bats and other blunt objects. "Okay Roku." Said one that stepped forward, bouncing a spiked bat around in his hands. "This is your last chance.. Spill it! What did you do with our loot!" Roku smiled as he looked up, scratches and scars were scattered along his face. "I told you already. I don't know." "ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!" Shouted the ringleader. "Maybe he needs some more convincing. Boys! Let's get him!" "Ooh! Another round! Maybe you can actually hurt me this time. Or can I fight back this time? All these questions and more will be answered.. In the next three seco-" Before Roku could finish he was beaten with blunt objects for what felt like forever. The sunlight started to dim and sink down. The group of kids sat around exhausted, breathing heavily as sweat dropped down their faces. "Have you... Had enough yet... Roku?" Roku sat there with a blank and innocent stare. "Of what? All you guys did was hit me with sticks." Roku laughed as he stood up, breaking the chains off of his body and stretching his shoulders. "Next time you guys wanna play, make sure you can do better." "You're nothing short of a monster." "No. I'm Roku." He smiled as he walked away. "I'm far more terrifying than any monster. After all, I'm going to become Pirate King." - Somewhere on the island, men in either black or red suits, entering a large bar. Two men stepped forward. Wearing opposite colored suits. "I tried so hard to make a compromise with you Dominick, but it seems as though this island is only big enough for the two of us." Dominick laughed. "I couldn't agree more Nichola." In a swift move both pulled out dual pistols and aimed it at each other. "So what's the hold up? SHOOT ME!!!" Dominick demanded. He watched Nichols carefully, seeing him hesitate, took the shot. Burying a baller in his shoulder. The men in black suits all pulled out various artillery, unloading every last morsel of ammunition. People outside ducked to the ground to avoid crossfire. As he all went down a man in a black suit carried his boss Nichola out of the battle. "Boss are you alright?" Nichola didn't look up. "He could've killed me if he wanted to.... Why didn't he?" "I don't know sir.. I just don't know." A searing heat came from behind them, burning bright enough to overshadow the sun. The blinding light melted it's way into the seams of everything it touched. "I can answer that." Said a booming voice. Dominick walked out of the flame unscathed, dusting himself off, and with a single step forward the flames died. "By the way, your men are now how I like my marshmallows... Burnt." "Dominick... You bastard.. W-what are you anyway?" Dominick looked at his hand as he dragged it along the air in front of him, leaving a trail of small flames. "I am the user of the Mera Mera no Mi. The tables have turned Nichola. The Village of Rho is mine, and soon the entire North Blue!" Dominick glanced down to Nichola with a devilish smile. "So... Nichola... You have two options. 1.. Join me as my lackey. Or die." Nichola stood up and brushed his hair out of his face. "How about another option. A bet of some sort... I have one guy that I believe can defeat you.. But I need one week to get him prepared.. If you manage to beat him, not only will I submit, but everything that belonged to me belongs to you. Including the part of the island that was under my protection, my ships, my riches, everything." Dominick looked intrigued. "And if by the miracle that I am defeated. I'll leave this island forever." "So we have a deal?" "We do.." Dominick held its his hand and Nichola responded shaking his hand. "A deal with the devil.. How foolish. Oh well.. Your champion better be worth it Nichola. Or your life will be forfeit." Nichola smiled. "No worries... He'll be what you expected. And more." Dominick smiled. "Of course. I expect nothing less from you." Nichola released Dominick's hand and watched as he dispersed in Royal flames. I can't believe it... My last hope lies in the hands... Of a 12 year old boy... Roku.. You got to win. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Champion and The Rose Mini Arc